


Not Miraculous Ladybug

by Aquaria1234



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Transfers Schools, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Original Character(s), Quantic Kids - Freeform, Shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaria1234/pseuds/Aquaria1234
Summary: "Marinette, are you happy there?""...No... No, I' not happy...""Then you know what to do then, right?""...I... I think..."An old friend comes around to visit, sees how miserable Marinette looks, and urges her to make a change.Marinette wants to make a change, she wants to be happy, but she doesn't know how to. Did she even deserve any kind of happiness after everything that happened in College Francoise Dupont? After Lila had made true her promise and took everything away that Marinette loved and cared for? Fortunately an old friend bonuces back and gives her the supports she so desperately needs, and eventually she'll find more support in her new school; Lycee Millierra. They'll show her that she deserves happiness just as much as the next person!*Lots of OC characters coming in*Also mentioned in the tags, but if not seen Marinette is NOT Ladybug. That will be someone else, who may or may not be mentioned. Who knows.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Not Miraculous Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know that in canon that Marinette is around 14-15 years old when Lila came, but for this story it'll be around 13-14 when Lila came in, meaning that Lila has been tormenting her for about 2 years.
> 
> *This story starts with Marinette in high school now.

Lycée Milliéra was a large school, much larger than Collège Françoise Dupont could ever be. 

Whereas her previous school was a building kept to itself and almost seemed closed off to the world, all contained within a single building, Milliéra was a huge private area. After having the cab drop Marinette and her parents off in front of the large iron wrought gates that was wide open for anyone to enter and leave, they then had to walk through the large gardens and the courtyard where a beautiful marble fountain was placed, spouting out blue clear water. Then climbing onto the grand steps through the double doors, the family was greeted by a large, spacious grand room with a huge glass panel on the top allowing sunlight in, and two hallways on either side of them, then a giant open doorway that lead to the courtyard. 

It was very quiet, though not quiet enough to be eerie. When Marinette strained her ears, she could hear the faint sounds of chirping and the sounds of students or teachers at a distance. Then, she heard the sharp tapping of heels against hard floor rushing through, then very soon an angry mutter. 

"Oh no, oh no...! How could I have allow the time to slip pass by me like this...?! A new transfer student is coming and I have the gall to be late, some first impression I make! My predecessor would surely be disappointed in me for this poor conduct!"

Feeling nervous at hearing that cranky tone, Marinette slipped behind her Father's large body as her parents were looking towards a strict woman quickly making their way towards them. Marinette took a small peek. 

She was a very strict looking woman. Wearing a dark blue pencil skirt reaching her knees and a long-sleeve white shirt with ruffles in the front, her black hair with silvery strands of hair giving her a distinguished look. Perched on her sharp nose was a rectangular black glasses where keen eyes instantly latched on Marinette as soon as she peeked out. 

Marinette froze and tried to hide, but then her Mother placed a warm hand on her shoulder. With a reassuring smile, Marinette was pushed forward the greet the scary woman. 

"U-Um... H-Hello..." Marinette squeaked, playing with her hands nervously as she stared at the star pin on the woman's collar. "My name is M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng..."

"Hello Marinette Dupain-Cheng," The woman greeted easily, waving off Marinette's awkward trailing off as she smiled kindly at the young woman, her strict face softening. "I am Headmaster Maséro. Welcome to Lycée Milliéra. Now, shall we take this to the office?"

At her nervous nod, Headmaster Maséro turned and quickly walked towards the way she had came from. The Dupain-Cheng Family quickly followed after her. 

Marinette tried to trail back, but each time either her parents caught her or Headmaster Maséro would turn back every so often and smile at her encouragingly. So finding herself trapped in the middle, the timid girl look around her son-to-be school. 

The hallways were large and spacious, and Marinette bitterly thought that her ex-classmates Kim and Alix would have a grand time racing down these long hallways. At the thought of them, Marinette quickly pushed them out of her thoughts, especially as her stomach churned and her throat tightened. She quickly blinked away her tears. There was no reason of thinking about them, or the rest of her classmates she thought were her friends. She came here for a peace of mind, to be free from them. 

But still...

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? "At the call of her name, Marinette jerked her head up and stared wide-eyed at the stern-looking woman who looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I... Um..." Marinette nodded. "Y-Yes... I w-was just... T-Thinking..."

Headmaster Maséro nodded and did not push the issue any further. Instead, she repeated what she had been saying while Marinette had been distracted. 

"It may not look like it, but Lycée Milliéra has been around for nearly 150 years now. It was a much smaller building then you see now, but the main building you just entered was part of the original structure, if heavily renovated. Another building that is still around and preserved to the best of our abilities is the old clock tower that chimes every Wednesday at 12 sharp. This school had once been an all-girls private school, but that has since changed 78 years since into its opening to allow both young men and young women to attend. The first founder of this school was Colette Milliéra, and just like her name she was victorious and triumphant. It was her dream to give confidence to young woman and give them the independence she had craved for herself, which she hadn't until she was much older. In fact, when he had been young-"

Enthusiastically Headmaster Maséro went over the founder's life. She went through such detail that Marinette thought she should be taking notes.

The impromptu lecture was soon cut off, somewhere at the middle about construction of the one story building and clock tower, when they arrived to Headmaster Maséro's office. Pushing through the double door, the strict woman allowed the family of three to go in first. 

Marinette was awed at just how spacious and bright this room was. It was a very beautiful room with a large bookshelf covering one whole wall filled to the brim with all kinds of tomes. On the other side was a small comfy area with two couches facing each other with a creamy white coffee stand in the middle. On the top right corner of the room was a large oak desk with a comfy leather chair and several neatly stacked papers on top as well as other miscellaneous items. At the very back of the room, was a large huge glass panel that allowed a view to the courtyard full of flowers.

It was a beautiful room that Marinette couldn't take her eyes from it. 

"Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng." The Headmaster smiled, making the young woman squeak when she realized she had said her thoughts out loud.

Her cheeks were warm with embarrassment, but Headmaster Maséro smiled kindly at her before directing the family of three to the makeshift parlor. As the family made themselves comfortable on the high quality couch while making sure not to scuff the beautiful white carpet, Headmaster Maséro picked something up from her desk before quickly striding back to the family. Sitting across from them, Headmaster Maséro placed a manila folder and opened it, allowing Marinette to see her profile. 

Her gut churned nervously when she saw the name of her old school printed in clear words. 

"Even without your impressive skills and connections as well as these great letters of recommendation," Hearing this Marinette blinked in surprise, she couldn't recall asking anyone for any kind of letters of recommendation. "Your grades enough are impressive that you will not need to take the entrance exam as we often have new incoming or transfer students make. Now, I have a few questions I need to ask of you Miss Dupain-Cheng. May I speak with your privately out in the courtyard?"

Marinette gulped nervously, and glancing at her parents who gave her an encouraging smile and nod, she nodded. 

With one last look at her parents, she meekly followed Headmaster Maséro out through the glass doors and into the beautiful courtyard. Marinette struggled as she chased after the Headmaster's long stride. 

Once she was able to match the fast pace, Marinette took this time to look around their surroundings. They were quickly moving away far from the office, pass by another water fountain, looking much older than the one at the front. There were so many beautiful flowers of so many different variety and colors, the blue-bell eyed girl wanted to come and take a closer look at the arrangement. 

"Ah... Here we are," The two arrived at a beautiful bronze statue of a woman. Headmaster Maséro smiled up at the woman before turning to Marinette. "I'm sure you recognize her. Marianne, the symbol of the French Republic. Our founder had a statue of Marianne built right here because she wanted young women to idolize her as she did for her. Our founder was very picky when she commission a statue of Marianne. She wanted the symbol to be perfect, and after many hundreds of tries, this was the one that our Founder pick... Ah, but right now is not the time to prattle about the Founder again. We're here to talk about you, here. Please take a seat."

Nervously she did. Sitting under the statue of Marianne, Marinette placed her hands on her lap, fist clench to hide her sight nervous trembles. If Headmaster Maséro noticed, she didn't. Instead the elder woman sat primly, legs crossed and hands placed folded neatly on top of her lap. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I will be blunt with you. With your skills and your grades, you could pick any school you want. As proud as I am of my school, I hold no grandeur that this school is just like any other school, if a little bigger and more private. Why choose Lycée Milliera of all places?"

Marinette's mouth dried. There were so many reasons she had, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Her throat clamped up on her. Instead, all she was able to squeak out was, "I needed to get away."

"I see."

Marinette felt her stomach drop at the silence that came next. Even though she had been accepted, it felt as if she had blown an important interview. She closed her eyes in frustration, chewing the bottom of her lip. 

"I may have mentioned it earlier Miss Dupain-Cheng, but our founder created this school to give confidence to young girl in a safe environment. Our founder wanted to instill not only confidence in themselves, but courage to face the unknown and adversary that would no doubt plague their lives as we move onto a new future." Blue eyes looked at Headmaster Maséro who smiled at her kindly. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng... I can't say I know what you had been through Françoise Dupont, but I can recognize someone who has been through a lot and is in need of a place to heal and grow. Lycée Milliéra will be happy to welcome you with open arms, and I will see personally that you will be taken care of."

"I-Uh-" Marinette was at a loss of words. "T-Thank you M-Madame Maséro. B-But I'm just happy enough to be accepted here! Y-You don't need to do so much for me..."

"But I must. As an caretaker, a guide, and more importantly a teacher, it is my duty to watch over and protect each and every single student that passes through out gate."

Marinette blinked away her tears, looking away as she did. 

"Oh um... Thank you..."

The older woman simply smiled. Then standing up, she beckoned for the other to do the same. "I believe we kept your parents waiting long enough. Let us return. I'll need to brief your parents of the next step of your enrollment, as well as your move-in date into Milliéra. And after, I would be happy to give you a tour around the school. While not much of the original buildings are left with the heavy renovations over the years to provide our students the best of the best as they are away from home, there is still plenty of history you can feel around the area it used to stand. Such as over there where a small chicken coop used to be-"

Despite Headmaster Maséro's rambling again all the way back to where her parents were nervously waiting, Marinette couldn't help but smile. The tension and nervousness she felt slowly easing away as she listened to the Headmaster's happy ramblings of how the school once kept a small barn near hear, but had to be relocated a bit further away from the main campus due to the smell. 

_"You know Mari, if you're miserable here then just move."_

_"Move? I can't just ask my parents to just move..."_

_"Not them, you!"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Being here isn't good Mari. Look at you. I barely recognize you now with how pale and skinny you are. Staying here is just hurting you."_

_"But... This place is my home, I can't just move-"_

_"And it will be here when you come back." Her voice was firm and seriously, unlike her carefree tone that Marinette was much used to whenever her wayward friend jumped back into her life from wherever she came from. "Take it from an expert like me!"_

_"But... But... ...Where would I even move? I'm not even 16 yet... I can't just move out."_

_"What about Lycée Milliéra?"_

_"Lycée Milliéra...? A school?"_

_"It's a private school waaay out there. Well, just out of Paris really. You'll have to take a train and a cab, but from what I've heard its a pretty good school. Maybe not very famous or well-known, but they require students to live on campus. And if you're worried about tuition, no need to worry! It was much lower when I checked on it last time. Also, I found some great reviews on the teachers that work there, and just how much more nicer it is then here! No akumas to terrorize anyone!"_

_"...Why are you helping me..."_

_"Because I'm your friend Marinette. Because I want to see you smile again. I want you to be happy again."_

'Happy, huh?' Marinette thought, glancing back at the school where Headmaster Maséro was waving them goodbye by the gates. 

A small smile curled up on her lips. Sitting straight and looking forward, Marinette felt hope burgeon in her heart. 

'Maybe... Maybe I can be happy here...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly inspired by 'Recommencer' by Writing_Like_Ill_Die. The other reason, I just like writing OC's and I think I've written enough to put out a few chapters... 
> 
> But seriously, go read theirs.
> 
> Also, if you notice the similarities of names between their story and mine... Sorry, I think I was more influenced than I thought. Even the school name was nearly similar until I decided to change it, but I'm not changing the characters name since I've kind of gotten use to calling them that...
> 
> HOPEFULLY the names are the only similarities we have. Because frankly, plot gets away from me quickly. I'm more of small one-shots and I guess slice of life chapter kind of writer. I don't know how plot works. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404041
> 
> ^^^
> 
> Recommencer, by Writing_Like_Ill_Die
> 
> Seriously, go check it out


End file.
